1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a storage container may be selectively disposed at a door or a refrigerator body.
2. Background
In general, a refrigerator keeps items frozen or at a temperature slightly above freezing by lowering the interior temperature of the refrigerator using cold air generated by a refrigeration cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator. Such a refrigerator may include a freezing compartment in which items are stored in a frozen state, and a refrigerating compartment in which items are stored at a low temperature. As the interior of the refrigerator is normally kept at a lower temperature than the outside, it may be advantageous to structure access doors of the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment to minimize the loss of cold air.